Electric appliances provided with mobile power supplies provide great convenience for people, however, existing electric appliances provided with mobile power supplies use specially-made power supplies as built-in power supplies, which has the disadvantage that when the specially-made power supplies break down, the electric appliances cannot be adaptive to universal mobile power supplies on the market for the reason that hibernation electric current restraints are set for the universal power supplies on the market, namely under the condition that the operating electric current is continuously smaller than a specific electric current value in one minute, the mobile power supplies can stop operating when a preset temperature or a set operating state is reached and the output power needs to be reduced, switches of the mobile power supplies need to be turned on manually for activating the mobile power supplies, which would severely affect user experience.
In addition, intelligent controlled heating is the development tendency in the technical field of electric heating products (such as electric blankets and electric heating clothes). Intelligent controlled heating can achieve the goal of energy-saving, and meanwhile provide more comfortable temperature environments for people; however, the universal mobile power supplies cannot be used for the electric heating products further restrains the development of the electric heating products.